Merlin's Bad Day
by jessica.k.peck.9
Summary: A particlular bad day for Merlin meant he was completely fed up with Arthur and his chores. This leading to dramatic reveal and a very destiny defying decision on Merlin's part. One-shot with two chapters! Monster's, King's and Warlock's continues this!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin was on all fours, scrubbing the floor's on His Pratness's chamber. His knee's hurt, his hands hurt, his back hurt and it was only early morning.

Merlin had finally got to the end of the chamber. _Finally. _

Now, he could look forward to cleaning the stables, his boots, his clothes, his -

_Bang!_

The Prat himself decided to make an appearance. He barged through the door without a glance at Merlin, who was still on the floor, glaring at Arthur's boots as they stomped along the room. Each stomp leaving a speck of dirt in its wake.

"I can't believe you!" Merlin didn't bother restraining the outburst, barely remembering the last time he had complained about Arthur and his boots when he had just cleaned the floor.

Arthur just turned to him and asked patronisingly, "Can't believe what, _Mer_lin?"

Merlin throw up his arms in defeat, grabbed the basket of dirty laundry and stormed out of the room. Leaving the bucket of dirty water and cloth in the chamber.

He was fed up with it. Arthur had been King for two years now and he was _still _oblivious to everything Merlin did for him. Did he ever get a "Thank you, Merlin,"? _No!_ Of course not! He was just _Mer_lin, the manservant - the goofy, big eared, clumsy...

"Oh! It's no use!" Merlin said, defeated. He will just have to accept that Arthur will never see him for more than that. A servant.

_No, that's not true. _That little voice in the back of his head. It always piped up, telling him to wait - be patient, he'll come round. _He __thinks of you as a friend. _

"Really?", Merlin rolled his eyes and continued to talk to himself, "Would a friend make you clean their stables and wash his pants*?"

Now, if he had not been paying attention to where he was going and not ranting away to himself, he would have realised that he was nearing the steps down to lower levels of the castle. However, he was not paying attention.

"Argh!"

Merlin tipped forward as his foot met thin air. His heart leapt into his throat and he let go of the laundry basket, his arms windmilling in an attempt to keep him from falling. But it didn't work. He fell with his legs snapping out in front of him in an attempt to regain his footing. Useless attempt as he only slipped on the dropped clothes and was sent tumbling down the spiral staircase.

It felt like he hit every step. His arm, his leg, his head, his arm again were all landed on. He finally came to a halt near the bottom, various pieces of clothing landing next to him. He was lying upside-down on the stairs, his feet above his head and the limbs splayed out at awkward angles. "Ow..."

Merlin tried to sit up, only half-succeeding as his legs were drawn in and head moved to the side slightly. So he was now lying along one step. From this position he looked as far up the stairs as he could, noting the clothes that now decorated the staircase. He couldn't see the basket.

Merlin _really _couldn't be bothered picking them up. So, he listened for a second and hearing no noise, whispered, "Innung standan beinnan sé cawl,"

The basket came zipping up the stairs and landed beside him, while all the clothes picked themselves up and zoomed towards the basket, promptly dropping into it.

Groaning, Merlin dragged himself to his feet. The aches and pains added to the others. He'll ask Gaius for something later. Picking up the basket he continued down the steps to the washing room.

* * *

Later that day, Merlin dragged himself into the Kitchens. He had just finished polishing Arthur's armour, sharpened his sword, cleaned his boots, made his bath AND mucked out the stables.

He was exhausted.

The prospect of seeing Arthur's face again was just a twinge to his nervous system. No doubt he'll have something else for him to do before he could collapse onto his bed.

He sluggishly prepared Arthur's meal before heading up the stairs. Various fellow servant's greeted him in the corridor's but Merlin could only manage a grunt as a reply.

It felt like years before he finally reached Arthur's door and walked in - without knocking as usual. Arthur was there. At his desk. Writing a speech. Or trying to, anyway.

"_Mer_lin!" Arthur cried out in relief.

"Yes, _Sire," _Merlin spat out the title. _Perfect. _He had another damn speech to write. He dropped the plate of food on the table with a clatter before striding over to Arthur. "Give me that!" Merlin demanded, holding his hand out.

Arthur gave it to him without hesitation. Jumping up and making his way over to his dinner. Barely noticed I was angry, Merlin noted.

It was a full four hours later before the speech was finished. Merlin's temper had steadily risen. His fist clenching on the quill tighter and tighter.

"Don't be such a girl, _Mer_lin,"

"Idiot!"

"_Merlin!"_

In all honesty, Merlin was starting to hate his own name by the time the four hours was up.

Slowly he gave up with the insults and retorts. Letting Arthur rant on, while he tried to finish the speech. His empty stomach growled and bruises from his earlier adventure with the staircase were making themselves known.

Then it was finished. At last, the speech was finished. Merlin let out a triumphant sigh.

He unraveled himself from the tense position he had been sitting. Letting his muscles relax while tuning out Arthur's continued rant, who had not seemed to realise that Merlin had finished. Merlin yawned widely and shut his eyes for a second. Just for a second...

_"MERLIN! _Have you honestly fallen asleep?"

Merlin bolted upright. His eyes flying open. His arms snapped out in front of him as he tried to get his bearings.

And he knocked over the ink well.

All over the speech.

Merlin just stared as the jet black ink spread slowly across the parchment. His brain not quite believeing what he saw. He slowly lifted his head to see Arthur looking at him, exasperation and disbelief covering his features. When he looked as if to open his mouth (Most definitely with a "_Mer_lin!") Merlin snapped up his hand, palm outwards and held it there in a symbol of "Quiet!".

Arthur looked shocked at this before his face contorted and he opened his mouth to shout -

"No," The calm commanding tone that came out of the warlock's mouth stubbed Arthur. Who shut his mouth quick before he realised what he was doing.

Merlin stood up slowly, ignoring his sore joints. He stared at Arthur for a second before holding his hand over the ink covered speech and saying calmly, "Bescréadian,"

The ink swirled about for a second before running back to the ink well, which rightened itself. The parchment was left clear, the only thing left was the scribbled words of that darn speech. Arthur's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Merlin just gazed at him, judging his reaction for a second before stating in all seriousness, "I quit,"

* * *

******************AN: I was attacked by this idea. I needed to write it! :D**

******************I might do a second chapter with Arthur's reaction if I get enough interest! Actually... I could get an entire story out of this. But I need interest! Ok? ;)**

******************What do you think of it then? Please review! **

******************Old English Spells should mean - "Put yourselves back in the basket," and "Clean,"**

*******************I'm british! So... pants = underwear. Not trousers! :D Funny now?... no? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got so many _amazing_ reviews! So here's another chapter for you _amazing_ people! :D**

**(Yea... I did say it would take a while but I caved! :D)**

* * *

Arthur would like to say he was a valiant King. Handsome, brave, fighting fit and just.

Merlin, however, called it arrogance.

He gazed cooly at the blonde's face as it very slowly turned from a healthy pink to sheet white to red. Very angry red.

"MERLIN!" He struggled with himself, pointing a shaking finger at the man while opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Merlin felt amused by this display. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, asking a silent question. _Yes, Sire?_

When an answer wasn't forth-coming, Merlin sighed and moved out from behind the desk. Arthur stepped back, quickly. Merlin shook his head, saying, "I knew it was no use," He headed towards the door, leaving Arthur to gape behind him. "I wouldn't bother with my next payment if I were you," he called over his shoulder, "Oh and just for the record, I'm a warlock and the last Dragonlord!"

He glanced behind him to see Arthur hadn't moved, his mouth still wide open and his eyes slightly unfocused. Merlin chuckled at the sight, turned round, opened the door with a flourish and walked out. Smiling at the guards as he went past.

* * *

By the time Merlin reached the physician's chambers the warning bells were ringing.

"Arthur's come out of his shock then," Merlin stated calmly.

Gaius, who was preparing a tonic, looked up from his work to see Merlin smiling slightly and looking like a huge weight had just been taken off his shoulders. "What have you done?" Gaius demanded, the bells still rang loudly and the look on his ward's face was too relaxed for his liking.

"I just revealed my magic to Arthur," Merlin grinned and strode forward. Walking straight past a shocked Gaius and into his room. "And I quit!" The answer came out muffled and distant from within the room but Gaius heard it and his face dropped.

"Oh," Gaius shuffled over to Merlin's room to find him packing his things into a leather bag. "Merlin! What did you do?!"

Merlin just smiled and shook his head. He just felt happy. A little crazed but happy.

Strange, isn't it?

Gaius watched him in disbelief, his ward just continued to pack his things, without any haste. He even studied his neckerchiefs - deciding if he should take them all or just one.

In the end, he choose two. _Better be safe then sorry, _he thought.

Gaius stood frozen for a second, making completely sure that this wasn't some sort of joke. When Merlin didn't stop packing, Gaius blinked. Then - "Merlin! You - " He cut himself off. He gaped for a second then snapped his jaw shut. "Idiot boy," he mumbled and turned away. He hurried down the steps into his main chambers and started gathering together food for the boy. All the while muttering curses and prayers. He wrapped a block of cheese in cloth and grabbed some dried meat. A loaf of bread and a few biscuits made by the bundle. He rushed back to Merlin's room just in time to see him neatly fold a shirt in his bag.

"For the love of -" Gaius pushed him out the way and started packing the bag himself. Chucking this and that into it. Finally he put the food on top and suddenly he remembered something. "Merlin," he looked around to see the boy staring into space, a look of confusion and exhaustion written all other his features. Gaius had to call a couple of times before he snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" Merlin blinked and looked around. Seemingly only now to realising where he was.

"Merlin," Gaius said catching his ward's attention, "The spell book. You should take it with you,"

Merlin nodded. He seemed dazed with every second that passed. His limbs moved like pieces of wood, but he lifted the loose floorboard and took out the book and the dragon pendant. He moved faster now, losing all traces of calm as the situation dawned on him. He quickly put the things in the bag and hauled it on to his back.

Than he locked eyes with Gaius.

Gaius gazed back at him, there was so much he wanted to say.

_Bang! _

_"Gaius!" _

They jumped, a look of fear suddenly filling Merlin's face. Gaius doubted his was any better. His heart thumped in his chest and blood roared in his ears.

"Out the window!" Gaius ordered, "Now!"

"Gaius," Merlin said, paniced. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine! Go, go!" Gaius pushed him towards the window.

_"GAIUS! I know you're here!" _Arthur's voice_. _The sound of his boots clunking up the chamber towards the room.

Merlin gave one more look of pleading forgiveness to Gaius before running to the window. He opened it - got one leg out -

Stomp Stomp

- two legs -

_Stomp_

_- he was out!_

Gaius felt a wave of relief just as Arthur came storming into the room.

* * *

Merlin dropped a couple of feet to the ground. Landing lightly in the dark street with the aid of his magic. He wasn't going to hide it anymore.

He glanced up at the open window and heard that voice. Arthur's. Shouting - demanding to know where he was.

Merlin couldn't help the twitch of a smile at the corner of his lips, then the amusement vanished as he thought of Gaius.

How could he have done that to him?

But Merlin pushed the thought away - he would worry about it later.

He needed to get out of Camelot first.

He looked around frantically.

And he saw guards.

Lots of them.

Coming down the street.

From both sides.

* * *

Arthur was surprised - furious - bewildered - confused...

He didn't know what to do.

He just stared at the man who had just calmly done magic in front of him. He wasn't sure what happened then, he might have shouted.

The sound of the man talking brought him out of his shock. Did he just say "last Dragonlord"?

The door shut.

Arthur blinked.

"What just happened?" He wasn't sure who he was talking to.

Then one thought solidified in his brain:

_Mer- the man - had magic! _

"Guards!"

They came rushing into the room. Looking around for any danger.

"He's not here!" Arthur shouted impatiently. "Quick! The ma - Merlin!" Arthur spat out the name, "He's a sorcerer!"

The guards stared at their King like he had just gone mad.

"I'm telling the truth! Go ring the bell!"

The guards jumped and half-ran, half-walked to the door to do as their bid.

Arthur paced his chambers, wringing his hands. He couldn't believe it. Merlin? _Mer_lin! A sorcerer?

It can't be true.

But it was.

He had seen it.

He had _actually _done magic _in front _of him.

Why hadn't he told him?

That question stuck.

_Why hadn't he told me?, _Arthur thought. _Probably because you would hunt him down like you are now. _

"Ah," Arthur paused in his stride, "Right,"

He needed to catch Merlin before he ran for it.

With that, Arthur ran out of his chambers. _I'll go to Gaius' chambers first, perhaps he's there. _

The corridors were dark, the flickering torches held little light. He couldn't remember most of the journey to the chambers as he was suddenly there. He barged in without knocking and called out, _"Gaius!"_

He could hear voices in Merlin's room. He paused for a second trying to make them out. Then shook his head and called again, _"GAIUS!" _Perhaps that was a bit loud,_ "I know you're there!"_

He strode forward confidently, knowing the voices must mean that Merlin hadn't left yet. _The idiot,_ he thought.

He flew into the room and stopped.

Gaius was the only one in the room.

_"Where is he?!" _Gaius looked shocked and didn't reply. "Gaius! Where is Merlin?"

Then he looked around again and saw the window open.

* * *

Merlin was terrified.

The guards had spotted him.

They were coming towards him.

He was trapped.

In a burst of frustration he let loose a few colourful swear words. Loudly.

The guards kept coming. They surrounded him.

And raised their swords.

"Well, this worked out, didn't it?"

The guards just shifted uncertainly. They didn't know what to do. Most of them knew Merlin, he was much loved by a lot of people. Some of them even questioned the ban on magic now.

Merlin took a couple of steps forward, away from the wall, and the guards moved back. He continued forward until he was in the middle of the street with guards surrounding him on all sides.

He knew what he was going to do.

He turned around slowly, he stopped when he faced the castle wall and the open window into his room.

Arthur was at the window. Looking down at him. His expression unreadable due to the dim light.

Merlin smiled at him. A sad smile. Then tightened his grip on his leather bag and called upon his magic.

Never losing eye contact with Arthur he bellowed:

_"Níedfaru mec forþweg!" _

Gale force wind whipped around him, dust flew up and enveloped his thin form. The guards backed off quickly in fright. They covered their eyes to protect them.

When they looked again, he was gone.

* * *

**AN: So... o.O**

**Another story on Merlin's escape and banishment sound good? A separate one? Or... something else...**

**Humm... the idea dials are turning in my brain. :D**

**Your reviews and interest blew me away! I'm sooo... happy and excited and... :D**

**I can't thank you enough, really!**

**But let's start with one - THANK YOU! **

**Please keep reviewing! :D**

**Old English spell should mean: "Take me away!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's ready!

I've posted a separate story that starts off where this one ends!

It's called **Monsters, King's and Warlock's. **

Summary

_Merlin has run away from Camelot after revealing his magic to Arthur in not the best circumstances. But without his protection, Camelot is in danger of falling. Will Arthur and the Knights be able to find their friend before it's too late? And will Merlin WANT to come home after Arthur's treatment of him? Continuation of my one-shot Merlin's Bad Day. Some MILD swearing._

_Rated: T_

Hope you can join me for it!

Jess :)


End file.
